


Bloody Snow

by snowbasiltontrash



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mages, Party, Romance, Vampires, baz goes to julliard, post carry on, simon goes to nyu, they moved to america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbasiltontrash/pseuds/snowbasiltontrash
Summary: Simon convinced Baz to go to a Halloween Frat party and now they have to find costumes. Of course, Simon wants to be a vampire. But is he trying to tell Baz something? Or is seeing Simon dressed as a vampire going to awaken a desire Baz never thought he would have?





	Bloody Snow

“I can’t believe you’re actually making me do this.” Baz whined while walking hand in hand with a very excited Simon into the Halloween store.

“Come on!! It will be so much fun! This is our first Halloween together! This is my first Halloween party ever. I want it to be perfect” Simon started blabbing, like he usually does when he gets excited. He stopped talking and took a look around the store. His eyes lit up like a child getting an extraordinary amount of candy “Look at all this stuff! We can be whoever we want here!!”

“You mean ‘whomever’,” Rolling his eyes, Baz took the store, the customers, and the costumes in and breathed out “We don’t have to look like idiots for you to have fun, you know?”

“Everyone will be in costume. Not just us. Please, Baz.” Baz never could reject Simon’s puppy eyes. It was his weakness, and since Snow found out about it, he used as a weapon whenever it was convenient. Which was all the time.

Sighing, Baz agreed with a reluctant nod. Simon hopped in excitement and as he kissed Baz’s cheek, he let go of his hand and went running off to the costume packed aisles. Baz stood behind, looking around to see if he could find something that wouldn’t get a reaction of ridicule like the Mage got on his Robin Hood costume days.

Ten minutes went by, and no sign of Simon anywhere. Baz started to roam and look for him. Sometimes he felt like he was Snow’s babysitter and not his boyfriend. The boy couldn’t stay alone for more than 5 minutes without causing a scene. Or making something explode.

“Boooo!” Simon jumped out from an aisle right in front of Baz with two too-white-to-match-his-teeth fangs and fake blood splayed all over his mouth. Baz didn’t as much as blink.

“No.” Baz said, keeping his face as neutral as physically possible.

“But Baz…!” Simon whined.

“Wasn’t the whole point of this making me wear a costume?” Baz asked “Besides, I’m pretty certain you’re not allowed to open up this stuff unless you actually buy it. Now they are going to make us buy those stupid unrealistic teeth (if you can even call them that) and a whole empty bottle of fake blood, considering the amount you just put on your face.”

“This is real blood,” Nothing could dim Simon’s excitement right now “it’s your blood.” He let out a manic laugh.

“Alright Mr. Vampire,” Baz tried to hide his grin “Do you also want to change your name to Gampire?”

“So we can do this?!” Sometimes Baz didn’t understand how he could be with someone so energetic. Or how someone like that could possibly want to be with him. “We’ll be vampires together!” Baz couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, yeah, Snow. Can we go now?”

“Of course not! We need capes! And hair gel. Lots of hair gel.” Simon ran off, and Baz had to increase his pace to keep up with the boy “Besides, we need to get you fangs and fake blood, too. Otherwise no one will know what you are!”

“Snow. Are you kidding me right now?” Baz came to a stop right after Simon turned to him with a questioning expression. Baz sighed and opened his mouth, revealing two giant teeth that could probably slice up a diamond.

“Right,” Even though Simon was fascinated by Baz’s fangs, he couldn’t help but flinch a little at the unexpected sight of them. Uneasiness overwhelmed the blond boy’s mind “If you have them out, won’t you be more tempted to drink blood? You know, the party will be full of people. And they look way too real”

“That’s because they are real, silly.” Baz said taking steady and slow steps towards Simon. The aisle was theirs. There was no one around. Simon gulped in excitement and in fright. “And now that you mentioned, you’re right. I’m so thirsty right now, Simon. So fucking thirsty…”

The vampire all of a sudden jumped on Simon, and the boy yelped. The next sound that was heard was incessant laughter coming from Baz.

“Crowley, you’re such a moron, Baz!” Simon said, trying to hide the amusement in his eyes with hurt. “You scared me”

“Hey, are you guys alright?” A bored looking red-headed with a thick Brooklyn accent appeared at the end of the aisle to check on them.

“Yes, sorry. I was just playing a little prank on my boyfriend” Baz didn’t even finish apologizing and the employee was already gone. Baz turned to Simon, “Did you genuinely think that I was about to attack you? In a public place?”

“I don’t know! I’m not a vampire, I don’t know your instincts!” Simon did weird motions with his arms before crossing them.

“Yeah, it’s not like we’ve been living together for more than 8 years.” Baz raised one of his eyebrows, challenging Simon.

“That’s different. Anathema.” Simon made an expression as if that reason was so extremely obvious.

“You think that the Anathema is what stopped me from attacking you, and not my love for you?” Baz came closer to Simon and touched his chin, lifting his head up to look at him “Besides, we’ve been sleeping in the same bed for a while now. With no Anathema. Don’t you think that if I didn’t have control over my actions, you wouldn’t be alive right now?”

“Point taken.” Simon extended his hand. “Now can you please stop being an arse and take my hand so we can be cute boyfriends shopping for Halloween costumes?” Baz smiled and took Simon’s hand. “Wait. So are you getting the fake fangs or not?”

“Shut up, Snow.”


End file.
